Talk:Margaret Carter (Earth-199999)
This page needs an image from Cap: Winter Soldier.--Primestar3 (talk) 18:00, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Time Period of Agent Carter TV Series I'd like to add information to this page about the new TV series, but I can't tell when exactly it takes place. Before or after the events of the One-Shot? Footage from the short appear during Peggy's flashbacks at the start of the first episode, which would indicate it happens after the One-Shot. On the other hand, the short ends with Howard Stark having Peggy leave the SSR to become a part of the new SHIELD, while Peggy is still working for the SSR during the series. Anyone have any ideas? LoveWaffle (talk) 03:03, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :I believe it take place BEFORE the oneshot cause i did NOT see scenes from the one shot just scenes from the film cause i think you might be confusing the two abit. but if your not it could be just a mistake on the tv show staff if there was a minor scene. (something for the blooper reel). personally i'm more curious about what happen to some of peggy carter coworker cause if Roger dooley is her boss (And has a different personality than his 616 counterpart.) then how did she get stuck with that idiot in the one-shot. (Ghidorafour (talk) 15:21, January 8, 2015 (UTC)). ::Scenes from the One-Shot DO appear at the start of the episode. They depict Peggy beating up the thugs guarding the Zodiac virus. LoveWaffle (talk) 04:52, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :::If it's just a montage, ignore it. Film/television sometimes recycles shots, and given that prior footage of Carter kicking the crap out of goons was in short supply from Captain America: The First Avenger, it's entirely plausible that generic fisticuffs from the one-shot were lifted to highlight her as an arse-kicking agent. The story is what counts, and the story places the episodes thus far as being squarely between the movie and the one-shot. --WarBlade (talk) 07:21, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Peggy's marital status Do we have any evidences that she is widowed? We only have one scene that she is alive. Her husband could still be alive or even divorced for all we know. : Main photo is a poor choice Is there a rule that says the most recent version of a character has to be the lead photo? The image of Peggy should be of the young Peggy from either the first Captain America film or the Agent Carter TV series, not the old Peggy from her two-minute cameo in the second Cap film. 23skidoo (talk) 23:46, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, there is. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 00:46, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :::That's really a shame, since we've seen younger Peggy for far longer on-screen than older Peggy. In fact, the same would hold true for Howard Stark. And technically, Season 2 of Agent Carter is the most recent thing we've seen Peggy in, and she's still young in that. ;) Edward Zachary Sunrose (talk) 00:20, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Time Period of Agent Carter Season 2 Since the page mentions that the Agent Carter one-shot takes place after season one of the TV Series, where does season 2 fit in? The one shot takes place a year after the end of Captain America: The First Avenger. Assuming this still follows history to the point that WWII ended in 1945, the one-shot would take place in '46. However, the start of season 2 takes place in '47. By this time after the one-shot, Peggy would've already left to start up S.H.I.E.L.D. with Howard Stark. However in season 2, we see that she is still with the S.S.R.. With all this said, does this mean that either the one-shot or season 2 is non-canon since theu conflict with each other? Tardisman14 (talk) 03:56, March 10, 2018 (UTC) :According to Markus & McFeely, the 'Agent Carter' show takes place in the middle of the One-Shot. So while the first half takes place in '46, the second half is after season 2 so sometimes after '47. :KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 21:04, March 16, 2018 (UTC)